You Change Me
by writersblockhappens
Summary: Richard gets everything he wants and what he wants everything. What will happen when Kori enters his life, and will she be able to change him? RobxStar oneshot little plot, Enjoy!


Hey! just a quick Rob/Star I wrote because I was having writers block on "Love Is

Unconditional" Which is making progress. Hope you like!

He ran the school, held the ultimate title of "The Bad Boy". He was known as a womanizer,

but any girl in the school would have loved to be his victim. He got everything he wanted

and what he wanted was everything. He threw wild parties and normally at least three girls

spent the night afterward. His friends Victor and Garfield were always right with him.  
Garfield was just as big a womanizer but had a smaller build.  
Victor was his best friend, but had settled down and was in a serious relationship.  
He was the most popular guy in the who school, and surrounding areas.  
He was Richard Grayson.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxX "Hey Rich," Garfield sauntered up to him in the hall.  
"Hey Gar,"Richard closed his locker and leaned against it.  
"Give ya one guess 'bout what's up." Garfield said "I don't do guessing, you know that dork."  
"Then how's about you look down that'a way and give guessin a try."  
Richard sighed, but looked anyway. Something about the way Garfield said it made him

curious.  
"Wow." Rich said standing up straight "See? Guessin ain't so bad, huh?" "Shut up." Richard stared down the hall.  
There was the new girl. He only knew there was a new girl because she was just that, a girl.  
She had flame red hair and emerald green eyes. Something about her screamed innocent and

clueless. Richard almost drooled over the possibilities.  
Garfield leaned in and whispered "I got first dibs."  
Richard put one hand on his face and shoved him away without looking.  
"Fine, Fine, you got first dibs, as usual." Gar grumbled "Yep," Richard turned to Garfield "No touching" he said "Hey fellas!" Victor walked up "What's shakin?"  
"The new girl."  
Victor looked down the hall and sighed, there was no changing these guys.  
"Whatever" He proceeded down the hall.  
First bell rang and everyone headed to class. Robin and Garfield took seats in the back of

class. The chatted about this girl, or that one. Then Richard looked up and did a double

take.  
"Dude." He nudged Garfield and pointed The new girl was seated at the front of the room. In the front middle seat of the class.  
"So she's a goody girl" Garfield said "Yep, they're fun." Rich said, winking at Garfield. She was in all of their classes, always sitting in the front middle seat of the class. at

the end of the day in homeroom the teacher left to get some papers or something and everyone

started talking. Garfield got up and walked to the front of the room. He stopped right in

front of the new girl's desk and put one had down.  
"Hey there," He said "What's your name?"  
"Kori, and yours?"  
"Nice to meet ya Kori, I'm Garfield" He winked at her and she blushed "how's about you and I get busy after class? We could head back to my place and stay there a

while." She stared at him blankly, not understanding for a moment, then realization slammed into her

face.  
"Oh, No thank you." She looked back down at her book.  
"Awww, why not toots? You've got a great set of hips, that would fir just right with mine."

He said She slowly looked up and met his eyes. She glanced down at his pants for a second and then

looked back down at her book "When I get in bed, I like to do it with someone that's bigger then two inches." She said

without looking up. Garfield looked shocked and the room got quiet. Richard hearing her remark snickered behind

his hand.  
Trying not to lose his cool Garfield said smoothly "Come now honey, lets go somewhere and you can eat your words," He bucked his hips forward

once.  
"I would love to," She said looking up at him "But that would be one small hot dog. Your

pants don't look even remotely full." She smiled sweetly Gar lost his cool. "Now you listen her girl," He pointed his finger at her face. "You should

stop that if you know whats good for you." "You just don't like your baby balls being pointed out in class." She smiled sweetly again.  
Garfield grabbed her shoulder and jerked her up.  
"You shut up!" He raised his hand like he was about to slap her.  
Suddenly Richard was behind him and had a firm grip on his wrist. He leaned forward and

whispered menacingly in his ear,  
"What did I say earlier?"  
"Hands off" Garfield muttered "Right." Richard said "Now sit down."  
Garfield trudged back to the back of the class and plopped down.  
"Sorry about that." He apologized, he started toward the back "Thank you." She said He looked back at her.  
"Maybe we could get together sometime." she smiled at him "Sure."  
He walked to the back of the room.  
He held his hand up "Score." Garfield gave him a high five, "Dude, I don't like that girl."  
"Don't hold grudges, she's hot."  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
Richard pulled his car up in front of Kori's house. She opened the door and walked out.  
She got in his Mercedes Bends and shut the door.  
"Fancy car." She commented "Yeah, fancy life." He said "It was funny the way you smacked Garfield into his place."  
She smirked.  
"I don't like it when boys objectify girls."  
He smiled "You seem that way." They pulled up in front of his house.  
"Wow, really fancy life." She muttered, looking at the mansion.  
Richard smirked. He opened her door and they went inside. He gave her a full tour from

bottom to top. Stopping in his room he discreetly kicked the door shut behind them.  
"Nice place" she commented turning around to get the full view.  
"Check this out" He said He walked over to the wall and flipped a switch. two metal doors slid open across the room

and a huge stereo slid out. He clicked a button and "Give it up to me" started playing

softly, even though it is not a soft song. "Nice," She turned and looked at him, smiling.  
She flopped down on his bed. He walked over and sat beside her. He looked down on her face

and his eyes flickered to a few condoms on his dresser. Something about the thought of her

and those put together made his stomach squirm. What was wrong with him? He had her right here, laying down on his bed in the middle of his

enormous house. They were there alone and he had never had a problem taking a girl before. Something about the trusting look in her eyes and her innocent look about her just made it

so he couldn't do it. He wanted her, so bad, but the idea of hurting her turned his stomach. What was this

feeling?  
was this...love? His eyes widened. This girl, who he had just met had done something no one had ever gone

before. She caught his heart in her little hands and held on tight.  
Wow, this felt...nice "Richard are you okay?" Kori asked propping herself up on her elbows to look at him better.  
"Yeah...I'm great." He leaned back and they talked for an hour before he took her home.  
The odd thing was, he truly was great, unlike he had ever been before. He finally felt...complete.

Hope you liked it! I'm working on my Beast BoyxOC fic, it's a long one. Please check it

out!!!!!! I ask this cause people rarely want to read about Beast Boy.  
This was just a bunch of writer's puke (Look it up on my page) but I hope you liked it!  
-writersblock 


End file.
